The project will develop a cohort of 120 HIV infected individuals with a history of alcohol use problems, presenting for primary care at BMC Diagnostic Evaluation Unit. It will follow the cohort for two years, interviewing them at six-month intervals and evaluate adherence with primary care, clinical outcomes, and utilization of addiction and medical treatment among individuals with varying levels of alcohol use and abuse.